Chad With A Chance
by NotTophMelonLord
Summary: Chad discovers something very...interesting...about Sonny's sleeping habbits. *Channy*


Sonny groaned to herself as Marshall made her go over Sicky Vicky a seventh time.

"Can we please just take a short break?" She asked. They'd all come in at eight, and now it was five pm.

"Sonny, after you finish this last one you can go home."

Tawni walked past with her handbag. "Seeya tomorrow!" She called. "If I'm unlucky," She added.

Sonny banged her head against the wall, and then climbed onto the prop bed for Sicky Vicky.

"Hi, I'm Sicky Vicky and today I've got a stomach ache. I got it from Zachary Illistrisimo because he came to school with a stomach ache, Not cool!"

As soon as Sonny finished the sketch, she got off the bed. "I'm just glad this wasn't a dress rehearsal," She muttered. "Can I go now Marshall?"

"Sure, Sonny. Be in early tomorrow, we're rehearsing the Check It Out Girls."

Sonny couldn't stop herself from glaring at Marshall as she left the studio and walked down the hall to her dressing room. She trudged inside and grabbed her bag, glancing at herself in the mirror. She looked like she was about to drop dead. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. Her dad had turned up randomly on their doorstep, and Sonny was so shocked that she didn't get any sleep because she was worrying about what would happen next. She yawned and opened her dressing room door, and stepped forward only to walk into the very muscled chest of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Her face flushed red as she took a big step back. "Uh, Sorry?" She offered. "What are you doing here anyway? Falls rehearsal finished two hours ago."

"I stayed back to revise my lines." Chad smirked down at her.

"Why are you so tall?" Sonny murmured.

"Are you alright, Munroe?" Chad frowned.

"Yeah, just...peachy..." her eyes drifted shut. "The carpet's really...comfy..."

"Sonny? Sonny wake up!" He stared at the sleeping girl in shock. Then he saw how tired she looked. He sighed. "The things i do for stupid cute girls." He muttered, picking her up gently bridal style.

...

He'd decided she looked nice in his car. He'd also decided he wanted her to be in his car more often. Which led to the decision that he would drive her home from now on.

He parked his car in front of her apartment and looked at her. He slowly knitted his fingers with hers. He stared at their joined hands.

"Chad," Sonny said groggily, and for a horrible, terrifying second, Chad thought she'd woken up. And then a smirk broke out across his face.

"Dreaming about me, are you, Munroe?" he chuckled, almost annoyed she wasn't awake to appreciate his wit.

"Don't..." Sonny said sleepily, her hand tightening around Chad's. "...Don't leave...me..."

Chad frowned. Why would he?

"Shh." He said, gently pulling his hand away from hers. He didn't want her to wake up and see their joined hands. She grabbed it back and held onto it like it was a lifeline. "Okay Sonny, let's play a game, it's called...let go of Chad's hand..."

Sonny didn't move an inch, though that only made Chad feel like she was mocking him with her stillness.

"Yeah well, what would you do?" He asked snarkily.

"Nothing." Sonny breathed.

Chad's eyes widened.

"What's your name?" he asked her slowly, not daring to believe that Sonny sleep-talked the truth.

"Allison Demetria Munroe..."

"Hmm..." Chad smirked to himself. "What do you really think of Mister Condor?"

"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small –"  
Chad covered his mouth to stop laughter bursting through.

Once he'd calmed himself, he studied her. So innocent, so sleepy, despite the words that had just left her mouth. She was more than cute. She was beautiful.

He couldn't stop himself. He leaned in.

He froze last minute as his lips were about to touch hers. No, this was wrong. He couldn't just steal her first real kiss while she was sleeping. He'd overheard her tell Tawni that she hadn't had it yet.

He pulled away, reluctantly, as an idea popped into his head.

"Why are you always so set on proving me wrong?"

"Because you're always wrong." Sonny said simply, her nose twitching slightly in the cutest way.

He decided that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Why do you always argue with me?"

"Because I have to be right." She slurred.

Not the answer he wanted either.

"Why do you have to be right, Sonshine?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"'Cause if I'm wrong then i'm wrong about the other thing." Her hand tightened to the point of pain around his, but he knew he was finally getting somewhere.

"And, ah, What would the other thing be, Munroe?"

"That I love you."

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, before he found himself grinning. Sonny's apartment door opened and her Mom stepped out and narrowed her eyes at the car.

"Chad?!" She called.

He shushed her quickly and got out of the car, quickly picking Sonny up again and carrying her to the door.

"Where do I put her, Ms Munroe?"

Connie gave him a knowing smile.

"Her bedroom. It's the third door on the left when you go into the hall."

"Thanks."

As he walked, he admired the photos of Sonny, her mother and a man who must be Sonny's father that were on the walls. As he stepped into her room, he almost started laughing again. The walls were bright pink. There were a tonne of plush puppies and bunnies on her bed, which was king sized. Her carpet was yellow, and there was a white working desk on the left, with a small wooden stick under one side to prop it up on an even angle. She had a big light blue wardrobe on the other side.

All in all, it was a room which could only be labelled 'Cute'. He laid her down on the bed and smiled when she immediately reached out and pulled a pink plush bunny to her chest. He stood up, almost sad to be leaving her, but knowing that if she woke up now she'd kill him.

He kissed her cheek, and then stepped out the door, only just missing the huge smile that spread across Sonny's face as he shut the door.

_**...**_

_**Writers block had me down so i wrote this. I know it's not that good compared to my others but...that's what Writers Block does to people :(**_

_**Please review anyway to cheer me up D:**_

_**Love, Amy.**_


End file.
